The Beginning of a (Not So) Beautiful Friendship
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: Some meetings are destined...then again some are just inconvenient. As Kurogane finds out destiny can be a fickle friend, much like a certain annoying blond.


_A/N Wow, long time no upload. Ha. So, right now I'm in the middle of a huge obsession with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, especially the phenomenal characters of Kurogane and (my personal favorite character) Fai. They have to be my favorite anime pair hands down (so sorry Kurama and Hiei, you'll have to settle with second place). So be prepared for a flurry of Tsubasa fics!_

To say that he was unhappy with the present situation would be the understatement of the century. Kurogane sat in silence, only half-listening to the ridiculously long-winded explanation that the strange man (a random acquaintance of that damn witch) was giving about the world in which he currently found himself trapped. He sat rigidly in the corner, back against the wall, legs and arms folded tightly. His face was the epitome of indifference, even though countless thoughts and emotions currently chased themselves around his head.

Kurogane had had one hell of a day. In the course of a few short hours he had gone from reveling in the feeling of enemy soldiers falling to his blade to being banished and then forced into the company of complete strangers in an even stranger new world. He had been kicked out of his home, insulted by a witch, robbed by the self-same witch, and now he sat, a captive to a man detailing the nuances of his home world with _puppets_.

He was still reeling from the experience, though his outward appearance would never reflect it. He'd long prided himself of his stoicism. He'd taken the existence of alternate dimensions fairly well. The people of Nihon were an open-minded and superstitious lot, so it was only natural that the existence of other realms would come as little shock to the warrior who believed in mysticism and monsters already. However, it was a different story to be suddenly surrounded by the unfamiliar, but being trained as a ninja had its perks. He was quick to adjust, and after the initial shock of inter-dimensional travel, he was confident he could handle anything that was to come.

So, instead of listening to the inane explanation (he always learned better by doing, anyway), he took this time to let his attention wander to the motley assortment of people that were his traveling companions. He hadn't had the opportunity to study them previously, disoriented as he was upon arriving in a new world (not to mention his preoccupation with keeping that greedy witch away from his greatest treasure). The brunette boy looked earnest enough, his face screwed up in attention, listening raptly to their makeshift tour guide. He had an open, honest face: the mark of untested youth. The kid didn't present any problems as far as he could tell. Shifting his gaze over a couple of feet, he glanced at the figure lying on the pallet in the middle of the room. There wasn't much Kurogane could discern about the lone girl in their party. She remained as she had the moment he'd met her on the witch's doorstep: fast asleep. Although from his close proximity now, and the way the boy had clung to her in the last world, Kurogane could infer that she was extremely precious to the kid. _At least the children have each other_, he thought almost bitterly. Not that he was feeling particularly lonely. He was a solitary creature by nature, however it was quite different to know not a soul in the world. Then his eyes fell on the last (human) member of their little group. The lanky blond was a closed book compared with the people surrounding him. Closed and locked. He was supposedly a wizard, and there was slyness underneath the constant smile in his eyes. He appeared harmless enough, however an air of mystery surrounded him, undercut with danger. He was a man with power who knew how to use it. Kurogane had seen enough of those kinds of people in his life to know one when he saw one (being one himself after all). He didn't know how to describe it, but there was something off with the mage. There was a tangible unease wafting off of him in waves. Something boded ill. Kurogane resolved to keep a close eye on that one.

It was only at the sound of his name were his musings drawn to a close.

"I'll show you to your rooms. Fai and Kurogane, you don't mind sharing, do you?" Their host lifted an expectant eyebrow at the two travelers.

The wizard immediately raised an eager hand as if he were in a classroom, "Not at all!"

The warrior balked at his enthusiastic reaction. His overly peppy attitude was likely to wear on Kurogane's patience fast. He didn't have much to begin with, and it was never said that he suffered fools. But, if he thought about it, this was the perfect opportunity to keep watch over the wizard as he'd said he would. However, Kurogane would not be himself if he didn't complain about the arrangement first.

"Why do I have to stay with a complete stranger?" he grumbled turning to the cheery blond.

The mage pointed at himself with a lazy smile. "I'm not a stranger! I told you my name, didn't I?"

Narrowing his eyes, he snapped back, "Just because I know your name doesn't mean you aren't strange."

The shorter man pouted childishly then quickly covered his face and gave a watery mock sob, his voice hitching. "I was just called strange by a stranger…"

Repressing the insistent urge to hit the flamboyant wizard, Kurogane decided instead to ignore his theatrics. He had the feeling that blowing up at the mage would only encourage his outlandish behavior.

As if he hadn't just been pretending to cry seconds earlier, Fai's face brightened as he turned to look up at his reluctant roommate. "You don't snore do you?"

Kurogane could only blink at this out of the blue question.

Taking his non-answer as confirmation, Fai continued, "Ah well, no matter. I'm a deep sleeper, so Kuro-pu can snore all he likes without having to feel embarrassed."

The magician patted him on the arm in what he seemed to think was a comforting manner while Kurogane sputtered indignantly.

What the hell was this guy playing at? He couldn't possibly be serious. No one acted like this. He was being ridiculous. Childish didn't even begin to describe his antics. It looked as if Kurogane was the only adult in their party after all. Oh joy.

Fai brushed past the warrior with a whispered assurance that his little snoring secret was safe with him, leaving Kurogane to stand, dumbfounded, wondering exactly what had just occurred. He was not used to being teased. Sure, Princess Tomoyo poked fun at him once or twice, but she was the only one that could do so without fear of repercussion. Yes, Kurogane would just have to show this wizard what for the next time he opened his mouth.

The sullen ninja stomped his way to the shared bedroom following in the wizard's wake, lamenting, not for the first time, the fact that he was stuck in this mess. What had he done to deserve this? He had been protecting his country, his princess, from danger…granted he did so in the most violent, merciless fashion. But did that truly necessitate _banishment_? Not to mention the indirect punishment of having to put up with the infuriating mage…

The room they were given was less than extraordinary. It was small, barely able to house two adult males for the night. A Spartan place, the room had no furniture or decorations of any sort. Only two pillows were left in the room with a couple of blankets by their side. Not that Kurogane minded its unadorned state; he was used to plain housing arrangements. His own bedroom in Nihon had been nearly as bare, though far more aesthetically pleasing with sliding paper doors and a billowing canopy above his futon. But this wasn't a permanent arrangement, so the warrior could care less what his temporary shelter looked like. His roommate, on the other hand, looked as if he were accustomed to opulence, what with his gaudy clothes. Kurogane wondered briefly why the wizard had chosen to leave his home before he dismissed such useless thoughts. He didn't care one way or the other. What was past was past, and only the present mattered.

Without ceremony, Kurogane plopped down in the far corner of the room (the corner farthest way from the mage). He was facing the door, his back against the far wall, ever vigilant, especially in an unknown world full of equally unknown threats. Old habits die hard after all.

While the mage set up his own sleeping area, carefully spreading out his ridiculously fluffy coat as a makeshift pallet, Kurogane took a few minutes to survey this "stranger." He was _strange_ indeed. Foreign in both appearance and attitude.

He was unearthly pale, porcelain skin almost glowing with an inner luminescence in the nighttime dimness. With slender limbs and delicate features, he could almost pass as female. Combine that with his feathery, fair hair and sparkling blue eyes, and his outward appearance was anything but alarming. However those eyes danced with mischief and the corners of his mouth were forever quirked into a mischievous grin. Kurogane could see his misfortune in that seemingly innocent face. A devil was hiding somewhere behind that angel façade.

Though he'd only met the man hours previously, the mage's personality seemed to be that of a carefree idiot. He laughed easily and smiled effortlessly…and yet, alarm bells rang in the ninja's head. Being what he was, a skilled fighter, he was able to easily read people. A talent born from necessity. Without knowing your opponent you cannot defeat your opponent, and Kurogane had defeated _many_ opponents. In short, he knew people, could sense things about them with just their essence to go on. And something about this impish wizard set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. However, he would give this man the benefit of the doubt for now, though he kept his guard up all the same. He hadn't survived this long by being trusting.

Once the two were settled, a silence fell over them both. The sounds of rustling clothes and deep breathing were the only indication that the room was occupied. Comfortable in the relative quiet and thankful that at last the mage had fallen silent, Kurogane began to drift into the peaceful oblivion of sleep…that was until his least favorite voice broke the spell of silence.

"So, Kuro-rin, since I'm a 'stranger,' why don't we get to know each other better?" He looked up at Kurogane expectantly, his brilliant eyes twinkling playfully.

Kurogane snorted in derision. "That's not my name, wizard, and I have no interest in knowing anything about you. I just want to get back home as quickly as possible and forget this ever happened."

Fai pouted like a child reprimanded for stealing the last sweet. "Oh, come on, Kurgalurga. My name isn't 'wizard,' either! And you can't say you have no interest in learning about me. What if I happened to have a habit of killing my roommates? Wouldn't you like to know that?"

Rolling his eyes, the warrior sighed and tried to settle once more into a comfortable position, leaning closer against the wall as if hoping it would swallow him and take him away from the raving mage. When he didn't reply, the blond continued his prattle, this time switching tactics.

"Besides, we'll probably be stuck together for a long while; we might as well get comfortable with one another, riiiiight?" He drug out the last word in a sing-song voice, fearlessly baiting the warrior.

Kurogane highly doubted he would ever become "comfortable" in this man's irritating presence. Heaven help him should he have to spend an extended period of time with this particular annoyance.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kurogane dipped deeply into his well of patience, even though the magician was trying very hard to test its waters. "Look, you," he began. "I don't want anything to do with anyone in this world or any other than my own, got it? So just stay out of my way and _shut it_."

"Aww, Kuro-mi is no fun. At least tell me what type of world you're from. I'd love to know where exactly that outfit is in style…" He raised his eyebrows speculatively, eyes wandering up and down the taller man's frame.

This time the breath was deeper, and it took all of his considerable willpower to keep his temper in check. However, he couldn't keep the vein in his temple from throbbing painfully. Instead of pressing the subject, he countered with his own jibe. "And what of your clothes, wizard? Are you some sort of ice princess?"

"You mean this?" Fai patted the white cloak beneath him questioningly. "It's very cold in my home world. A snowy country of perpetual winter." He said simply, shrugging slightly.

Kurogane immediately regretted his question. Opening up a dialogue with this weirdo was the last thing he wanted to do. "Whatever. Forget that I asked."

The mage merely smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm flattered you want to know more about me. Let's see, I enjoy reading, cooking, dancing, making ice sculptures…"

With a groan Kurogane smoothly cut across the mage before he could rattle off more useless trivia. "Here's an idea, why don't you shut up and go to bed, idiot."

"My names not 'idiot' either, Kurgi."

Convinced that the throbbing vein in his forehead was about to burst, he took to rubbing his temples, trying something, anything, to alleviate the dull pounding of his head.

When the pain had reached its peak, it was then that an idea struck him. "Or…you could tell me why you left your world…"

His words had just the effect that he was aiming for. The talkative mage immediately clammed up, faltering, no doubt trying to find the right words. Words to dodge the question, no doubt.

Fai opened and closed his mouth several times. The effect was rather comical, and Kurogane took his time appreciating the gesture as well as the blissful silence that accompanied it.

"What, you have no answer? No witty comment? No joke?"

Blue eyes turned icy then narrowed. It was as if a storm cloud passed over his usually bright face, the way it darkened, shadows playing across his cheeks, hollowing them, making his face appear… haunted. "Allow me to answer your question with one of my own: why did you leave _your_ home if you just want to go back?"

Barring his teeth, he spat, "Don't avoid the question, mage. Just what are you running from?"

"What's the importance of that sword you gave up?" He countered, not missing a beat.

"What about those markings; what was up with those?" He thought back to the meeting at the witch's house and that funny tattoo that spread along the wizard's back. He'd thought then that it was an odd payment…

"Were you _forced_ out of your home?"

Kurogane growled dangerously at his last inquiry, finally fed up with this back and forth. He had to head this off now, or else the stubborn mage would continue down this line of questioning all night.

"Oooh, is that a sore spot?"

By now Fai's eyes had lightened, the storm lifted. Again his face was serene, eyes half lidded smugly, one eyebrow quirked.

Reaching his limit, Kurogane decided to shut the wizard up once and for all. By way of answer he threw a pillow with all his might, aiming squarely for that obnoxious wizard's face. He smirked in preemptive triumph for he never missed his mark.

With a deftness that surprised him, the magician caught the pillow effortlessly in one hand seconds before impact. Before Kurogane could fully appreciate the skill it took to accomplish that feat, he promptly returned the volley. So surprised was he that his prey had actually caught the projectile in midair, Kurogane's reaction time was slowed and the pillow caught _him_ full in the face instead.

The fit of hysterical laughter that followed this blunder was enough to make his blood boil. He briefly wondered if the others would notice a missing member of their party should he decide to kill this nuisance…then he remembered his curse. _Damn Tomoyo for this! _

Snatching the pillow away from his head, he laid it out, punching it by way of fluffing it, imagining the wizard's face on its surface.

"That's it, I'm going to bed."

For now the victor of their verbal (then near the end: physical) sparring match was the blond. But Kurogane would be ready for round two. Little did he know that there were countless more rounds ahead of them.

_A/N So seeing as this is my first real foray into portraying the characters for TRC, I'd really appreciative reviews! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
